


My Everything

by Felicityg21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicityg21/pseuds/Felicityg21
Summary: First time posting first time writing let's see how it goes always like Oliver and Barry not many out there





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver just out of prison the first person he wanted to see his boyfriend miss him so much can't wait to see him he was on his way to his apartment?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver just got out of Prison only thing he wanted to do see his best friend Barry

**Oliver is on his way to the loft from Prison he just wants too relax maybe I could call Barry and see if he wants to hang out. Miss hearing his voice hey Barry are you busy no Oliver not at the moment okay can you come over yes be there in second  Oliver couldn't be happier few minutes later there was knock on the door Barry! come in Thanks sit what anything to drink or to eat no am good Oliver sit am glad you out Oliver yeah me too Barry Oliver yeah am her for you anything you need am her Thanks Barry has long Barry is in my life I'll be okay.**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about first Chapter first time writing haven't decided to make Oliver and Barry friendship vibe or more let me if you like it if I should continue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it might continue


End file.
